


Blow Out The Stars

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo didn’t have much experience – until he met you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Blow Out The Stars

Kylo didn’t have much experience with sex, considering. He had lived on a celibate island and then became the most terrifying creature to the known galaxy. He wasn’t getting much of anything – until he met you.

You you you, how could he have gotten so lucky to have you?’

He had never met someone so unafraid of him, so unbothered by him, someone so in lovewith him, than you. It was in a dream that first time, a vision of soft grassy fields and a beautiful woman welcoming him with open arms, with sharp eyes and a cruel smile, one just as cruel as his. He _had_ to make you his.

And he finally did; scouring the galaxy to find you, to claim you, to keep you. He was like an animal sometimes, the way he craved you, but he was never so feral as he had been that first time, the very first time he fucked you.

It was the very first night he had you aboard the Supremacy, the very first night he had laid siege to your planet, you the only ransom he wanted. You gave yourself to him willingly, so desperately in love with him, as you had been from that very first dream, and the two of you had fallen into bed quickly, so quickly.

What he lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm. Kylo was so so eager, all hands and tongue and teeth and cock, pulling and pushing you how he wanted, how you needed. He read your mind, read your body, listened to it and obeyed its commands. He would never let anyone else command him, other than you. He wanted to prove to you that joining him wasn’t a mistake, and fuck, he did. 

When he fucked you, it was with unbridled passion it was with the complete envelopment of the Force, suffocating you, making you come harder than you ever had before. He was mesmerized by the sight of you, the taste and the smell and the feel of your pussy around his cock, clenching down around him for the first time – the very first time ever. He was shocked, entranced, couldn’t believe he was able to make you feel this way. Kylo wanted nothing more than to make you feel good, satisfy you, and he used all the help he could get. Inappropriate use of the Force be damned.

When he came, it shattered all the lights in the bedroom from the sheer intensity of it. He had reached out with the Force to suspend the shards in midair, glittering sparkling things that hung in the room as he panted and moaned and cried into your neck, milking his orgasm for what he could. The two of you had drawn blood in one way or another, had buried your way deep inside each other, and neither of you had any intention to ever let go.

Afterwards, there were sweet words and soft laughs, gentle kisses and soothing hands. There were promises of a grand future together, of many more nights like that together, of years and years of joy and love.

Finding you was the best thing Kylo had ever done, and loving him was yours.


End file.
